This invention relates to a fuel cell control system for efficient operations of a fuel cell system.
A fuel cell system disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2002-63927 contains a means which increases a fuel to the fuel cell according to the increase of a circuit current between the fuel cell and a load and causes the secondary battery to charge to reduce the delay when an electric load increases.
More peculiarly, this document discloses a method of controlling a fuel cell system by providing an auxiliary machine such as a gas pump, liquid pump, or control valve to actuate the fuel cell, supplying commercial power to the auxiliary machine or electric power from a fuel cell system to said auxiliary machine to supply hydrogen gas to the fuel cell, cool the fuel cell or control apparatus when a commercial power supply fails. With this, electric power to said auxiliary machine is supplied from a secondary battery connected to the fuel cell when a commercial power supply fails.